


Imagine Dualscar in heat

by kankrisplushrump



Series: Imagine Dualscar [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankrisplushrump/pseuds/kankrisplushrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar's in heat, and you probably know what's the going to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Dualscar in heat

Imagine dualscar in heat. He’s locked himself in his captains quarters, never letting anyone in. Theres moaning constantly coming from within, only to be interrupted when you go check on him every day or so. One day when you go see him, he momentarily opens the door, and pulls you inside. He pushes you against the door as he passionately kisses you. He stops as he realizes what he just did, and apologizes profusely. You cut off his apology with another kiss. He eventually gets the idea, as he starts running his hands up and down your thighs. He grips your ass in his large hands, and roughly kneads the flesh. You let out little squeaky moans, and he attacks your neck, nipping at the skin leaving blooming hickeys on you. He pulls you over to his bed, where in some places is stained violet, and lays you down on your back. He removes his shirt, giving you a full view of his scarred chest. He climbs over you, and continues his assault on your neck, leaving you breathless. He tears your shirt away with his claws, and licks his way down your neck to your chest. You’re panting, your hands tangle in his hair, as he ravishes you. Your eyes are hooded with lust, and you buck your hips upwards into the air, craving his touch. You see him smirk, before trailing his ring-clad fingers down your stomach. He touches you, and you let out a surprised moan. He uses his strong grip, and pins your arms above your head. “My my, wwhat a sight this is indeed.” his voice is low and gravely, making a shiver run down your spine. He kisses you, his tongue exploring your mouth, as he plays with you. “Oh my, already wwet. That eager are wwe? Howw impudent. I think you need to be punished.” He pulls his hand out of your pants, and makes a show of licking the fingers that’s covered in your pre-release. You inhale sharply, and squirm at the sight. He flips you over so that you’re laying on your stomach. He lifts your hips up, and shimmies your pants off, and throws them onto the floor. You’re face is buried into a pillow, and your ass is up in the air. Youre dripping down your thigh, a small stain forming beneath you. You feel the bed shift as dualscar stands up, and rests one knee on the edge. His hands grip your ass, and he gropes the flesh, before delivering a quick smack. You practically convulse with pleasure, letting out a gasp. It stings, but it feels so good. He slaps again and again, red hand prints forming on your skin. You sob a moan out into the pillow, and shake at the newfound feeling. The stain is getting bigger as you drip more and more onto the bed. “Beg daddy for another.” he commands. You shiver and ask daddy for more. He complies, and smacks you three more times. Youre not even making anymore noise, you’re so overcome with pleasure. “Do you wwant daddy to fuck you? Make you cum until you’re a pantin, moanin mess?” you weakly nod at him for an answer. He tears away his pants, his writhing bulge already emerged. You squeak when you feel him at your entrance, and as he pushes into you. You feel so full, full of him. He lets out a growl as he pulls out almost the entire way, before slamming back into you. You gasp at his sudden action, and moan as he does it again. He pounds into you, violet genetic material running down your thighs, joining in the stain beneath you. Your mind is a blank, only the feeling of being filled entirely with his bulge is what’s left. You cling to the pillow and moan into it as you feel yourself cum, constricting around dualscar. He stops his movement as you collect yourself from your orgasm. You’re panting and twitching as the shocks go throughout your body. He kisses and rubs his palm in circles on your back. You still haven’t finished with the aftermath of your orgasm, when he starts to pump in and out of you again.”Daddy still isn’t done yet, so just bear wwith me on this. You be good for daddy noww.” you’re still oversensitive, and as he grinds into you, you scramble at the pillow and cling to it for dear life. He keeps a steady pace as he tries to get himself off. You can feel another orgasm building up inside you, and he speeds up again. You ask for daddy to go faster, and that drives him wild. He pounds into you mercilessly, practically fucking you into the bed. You feel his grip on your hips tighten, and he let’s out a growl as he releases his genetic material into you, the violet overflowing and pouring onto the bed. You orgasm at the same time he does, collapsing with a final moan. He uses what’s left of your shirt to clean you off as best as he can, before climbing back into bed, and lying down next to you. He brushes the hair out of your face, and kisses you tenderly. He wraps his arms around you as you fall asleep, and cuddles you until you wake again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing that I posted in imaginedualscar, which you should totally check out, that i felt could be added to here  
> once again im not going to fix the poor grammar because its 3 am and im totally delusional right now


End file.
